lesbianfilmsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список фильмов (фильмы 2005-2009 года)
__БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__ __БЕЗ_ССЫЛКИ_НА_НОВЫЙ_РАЗДЕЛ__ 650px|center |- | || || || || || || N/A || |мс|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Fingersmith|Бархатные пальчики|Н|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мюзикл|Rent|Богема||озвуч}} |ф|Сингапур|Драма|Be with Me|Будь со мной|П|субт}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|What's Up, Scarlet?|В чём дело, Скарлет?||}} |ф|США|Драма|My Brother's War|Война моего брата||}} |ф|Греция|Драма|Zero Years, the|Время обнуления|п|озвуч}} |кор|США|Комедия|Promtroversy|Выпускной|п|}} |ф|Юж.Корея|Ужасы|Moksori|Голос||озвуч}} |кор|США|Комедия|Getting to Know You|Давай познакомимся||}} |ф|Испания|Мюзикл|Los 2 lados de la cama|Две стороны кровати||субт}} |кор|Канада|Ужасы|Red Velvet Girls|Девушки в окровавленном бархате||}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Gypo|Джипо|п|озвуч}} |тф|США|Триллер|Wild Things: Diamonds In The Rough|Дикость 3. Неогранённые алмазы||озвуч}} |кор|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Piper, the|Дудочница||озвуч}} |кор|США|Драма|Dani and Alice|Дэйни и Элис||озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Драма|Backstage|За кулисами|Н|субт}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|Oublier Cheyenne|Забыть Шайен|Л|озвуч}} |кор|США|Комедия|Frozen Smile|Застывшая улыбка||озвуч}} |ф|Италия|Драма|La bestia nel cuore|Зверь в сердце|П|озвуч}} |ф|Италия|Драма|L'educazione fisica delle fanciulle|Изящное искусство любви||субт}} |эп|США|Детектив|Pilot (The Closer)|Ищейка (Ищейка)|П|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Мелодр.|Sommer vorm Balkon|Лето на балконе|П|озвуч}} |тф|Германия|Мелодр.|Die schönsten Jahre|Лучшие годы||субт}} |эп|США|Детектив|Best Friends|Лучшие подруги|Л|озвуч}} |кор|США|Ром.ком.|Science of Love, the|Наука любви||субт}} |ф|Филиппины|Драма|Tuli|Обрезание|П|}} |ф|США|Триллер|Single White Female 2: The Psycho|Одинокая белая женщина 2. Психоз||озвуч}} |ф|Тайвань|Драма|Gu lian hua|Одинокий цветок любви||субт}} |с|Испания|Кримин.|Los hombres de Paco|Пако и его люди||субт}} |тф|Канада|Мелодр.|Floored by Love|Под колёсами любви||озвуч}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|Imagine Me & You|Представь нас вместе|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Gespenster|Призраки|п|озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Everything Good|Самая хорошая||озвуч}} |с|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Sugar Rush|Сладкие чувства|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Standing Still|Стоять бояться||озвуч}} |тф|Германия|Кримин.|Die Leibwächterin|Телохранительница|п|озвуч}} |док|США|Докум.|Tina Paulina|Тина Паулина||озвуч}} |кор|США|Драма|Triple Minority|Тройное меньшинство||}} |с|США|Мелодр.|South of Nowhere|У юга на краю|п|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Мелодр.|Fucking Different|Чертовски разные||озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Fremde Haut|Чужая кожа|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|Les anges exterminateurs|Ангелы возмездия||озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Драма|La Tourneuse de pages|Ассистентка|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Nina's Heavenly Delights|Божественные деликатесы от Нины||озвуч}} |ф|Румыния|Мелодр.|Legaturi bolnavicioase|Больная любовь||озвуч}} |тф|США|Триллер|Trapped|В ловушке||}} |ф|Россия|Мелодр.|Vdokh, vydokh|Вдох-выдох||на русск}} |ф|Дания|Драма|Supervoksen|Взрослее некуда|п|субт}} |ф|США|Докум.|Laughing Matters... More!|Вопрос жизни и смеха... снова!|}} |док|США|Докум.|Small Town Gay Bar|Гей-бар в маленьком городке|Л|}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Gymnast, the|Гимнастка|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|Les filles du botaniste|Дочери китайского ботаника|П|озвуч}} |док|США|Докум.|Fabulous! The Story of Queer Cinema|История разноцветного кино||озвуч}} |ф|США|Фантаст.|Brand Upon the Brain!|Клеймо на мозг!||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Maple Palm|Кленовая ладонь||}} |мф|Япония|Мелодр.|Strawberry Panic|Клубничная тревога||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Book Club|Книжный клуб||}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Cosa Bella|Красивая штучка||озвуч}} |ф|Филиппины|Драма|Kaleldo|Летняя жара|п|}} |кор|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Private Life|Личная жизнь|Л|}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Love Life|Любить жизнь||озвуч}} |вф|США|Мелодр.|Love & Suicide|Любовь и суицид||озвуч}} |ф|Япония|Мелодр.|Love my life|Любовь моей жизни||озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Gillery's Little Secret|Маленький секрет Гиллери||озвуч}} |кор|Швеция|Драма|Peace Talk|Мирные переговоры||}} |ф|Мексика|Драма|Así del precipicio|На грани||}} |кор|США|Комедия|The Uninvited|Незваная гостья||озвуч}} |тф|Япония|Драма|Yubi|Пальцы||}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Sarang Song|Песня любви||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Psychopathia Sexualis|Половая психопатия||озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Loving Annabelle|Полюбить Аннабель|Л|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Kiss Me Again|Поцелуй меня||озвуч}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|Gray Matters|Проблемы Грэй||озвуч}} |ф|Греция|Комедия|Straight Story|Простая история||озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Puccini for Beginners|Пуччини для начинающих|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Филиппины|Мелодр.|Rome & Juliet|Ромэ и Джульетта|п|субт}} |ф|Япония|Мелодр.|Manji|Свастика||}} |эп|США|Комедия|Blind Date|Свидание вслепую|П|озвуч}} |вф|Канада|Ужасы|The Last Sect|Секта Сатаны||озвуч}} |кор|Исландия|Драма|Gódir gestir|Семейный праздник|п|}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Notes on a scandal|Скандальный дневник|П|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Мелодр.|Sonja|Соня||субт}} |эп|США|Ужасы|Sick Girl|Странная девушка||озвуч}} |с|США|Докум.|Work Out|Тренировка||}} |кор|Испания|Ром.ком.|Flores en el parque|Цветы в парке|п|}} |кор|США|Сказка|Black Plum|Чёрная слива||озвуч}} |кор|США|Драма|Shugar Shank|Штырь||озвуч}} |тф|Испания|Драма|Electroshock|Электрошок||озвуч}} |ф|США|Детектив|2 Minutes Later|2 минуты спустя|Л|озвуч}} |кор|Канада|Драма|No Bikini|Без бикини|Л|}} |ф|США|Комедия|Butch Jamie|Буч Джейми|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|Naissance des Pieuvres|Водяные лилии|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Was am Ende zählt|Время возьмёт своё|п|}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Backstroke|Выплыть из времени|п|}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Long Ago|Давным-давно||}} |тф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Daphne|Дафна||озвуч}} |кор|США|Драма|Congratulations Daisy Graham|Дейзи Грэм, примите поздравления||}} |док|США|Докум.|A Jihad for Love|Джихад за любовь|Л|озвуч}} |мс|Япония|Мелодр.|Renai Shindan|Диагноз любовь||озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Ужасы|Vampire Diary|Дневник вампирши|п|}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|Jane Austen Book Club, the|Жизнь по Джейн Остин||озвуч}} |док|США|Докум.|For the Bible Tells Me So|Ибо так сказано в Библии|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Ливан|Мелодр.|Sukkar banat|Карамель|П|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Tick Tock Lullaby|Колыбельная тик-так||озвуч}} |кор|Япония|Мелодр.|Kimi no Yubisaki|Кончики твоих пальцев||озвуч}} |кор|Австралия|Драма|Dyke|Лесба||}} |ф|США|Комедия|Itty Bitty Titty Committee|Лесбийский комитет|Л|субт}} |ф|Канада|Драма|Finn's Girl|Малышка Финн|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Докум.|Mommy, Mommy|Мама, мама||}} |кор|Германия|Драма|Mars|Марс||озвуч}} |кор|Франция|Драма|Mathilde et Juliette|Матильда и Жульетта||}} |кор|Испания|Экспер.|Aprop|Между прочим||озвуч}} |с|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Skins|Молокососы|П|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Auf der anderen Seite|На краю рая|П|озвуч}} |с|Австралия|Драма|Satisfaction|Наслаждение|П|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Кримин.|Natasha|Наташа||озвуч}} |кор|Россия|Драма||Не трожь!||на русск}} |ф|ЮАР|Драма|World Unseen, the|Невидимый мир|Л|озвуч}} |кор|Испания|Мелодр.|Desconocida|Незнакомка||}} |док|США|Докум.|She Stole My Voice|Она украла мой голос||}} |кор|США|Драма|Dandelion Fall|Осень из одуванчиков||}} |кор|США|Драма|Pitstop|Остановка|п|}} |с|США|Мелодр.|Exes & Ohs|Охи - вздохи||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Steam|Парилка||}} |ф|Тайвань|Мелодр.|Spider Lilies|Паучьи лилии|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|After Sex|После секса||озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Last Exit|Последний выход||}} |ф|Россия|Мелодр.|Potseluy sestry|Поцелуй сестры||на русск}} |док|США|Докум.|Freeheld|Право на наследие|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Feast of Love|Праздник любви||озвуч}} |кор|Канада|Комедия|Babysitting Andy|Присмотрите за Энди||}} |ф|Италия|Драма|Riparo|Приюти меня|п|субт}} |ф|Чили|Драма|Radio Corazón|Радио Сердца|п|}} |ф|Уругвай|Драма|Vidrio roto|Разбитое стекло||}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|Out at the Wedding|Свадебный выход|Л|субт}} |ф|Израиль|Драма|Ha-Sodot|Секреты||озвуч}} |тф|Испания|Драма|Vida de familia|Семейная жизнь|п|субт}} |ф|Испания|Драма|Pudor|Стыд|П|}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|La surprise|Сюрприз|п|озвуч}} |кор|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Crush|Увлечение||}} |ф|Испания|Драма|Las películas de mi padre|Фильмы моего отца||}} |ф|Австралия|Мелодр.|This Kiss|Этот поцелуй||}} |ф|Израиль|Мелодр.|Antarctica|Антарктида|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Аргентина|Драма|Leonera|Арестантская|Н|озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Changing Spots|Без изъянов||}} |ф|Италия|Драма|Senza fine|Бесконечность||субт}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|The Insomniacs|Бессоница||}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Affinity|Близость|п|озвуч}} |кор|США|Ужасы|In Twilight's Shadow|В тени сумерек||}} |ф|Юж.Корея|Ром.ком.|Ddeugeoun-geosi joh-a|Ведьмочки|п|}} |с|США|Драма|Anyone But Me|Все, кроме меня|п|субт}} |ф|США|Драма|The Guitar|Гитара||озвуч}} |кор|США|Комедия|Commitment Ceremony|Гражданская церемония||}} |эп|Чехия|Мелодр.|Jiná láska|Другая любовь||озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Детектив|On the Other Hand, Death|Иначе смерть||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Tru Loved|Истина в любви|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Комедия|Dim Sum Funeral|Китайские похороны|п|озвуч}} |ф|Тайвань|Мелодр.|Luan qing chun|Красивая и сумасшедшая|п|}} |ф|Тайвань|Мелодр.|Candy Rain|Леденцовый дождь||озвуч}} |эп|Колумбия|Кримин.|Lesbianas|Лесбиянки||}} |ф|Дания|Драма|Lille soldat|Маленький солдат|П|субт}} |ф|Германия|Мелодр.|Mein Freund aus Faro|Мой друг из Фару|п|озвуч}} |ф|Тайвань|Мелодр.|Miao Miao|Мяо Мяо||субт}} |кор|США|Драма|Gay Bash|Насилие над геями||}} |кор|Новая Зеландия|Мелодр.|Somewhere Only We Know|Наша пристань|Л|}} |кор|США|Комедия|Don't Mess with Texas|Не балуй с Техасом|Л|}} |тф|Франция|Комедия|Le nouveau monde|Новый мир|Л|}} |ф|Испания|Драма|Óscar. Una pasión surrealista|Оскар. Сюрреалистическая страсть|п|}} |ф|Тайвань|Драма|Piao Lang Qing Chun|Плывущие цветы||субт}} |ф|США|Ужасы|The Cook|Повар|п|озвуч}} |кор|США|Драма|Late|Поздно||}} |с|Япония|Мелодр.|Rasuto Furenzu|Последние друзья||озвуч}} |кор|США|Триллер|The rules|Правила||}} |ф|Канада|Фантаст.|Baby Formula, the|Пузатая формула|п|}} |кор|Канада|Комедия|Happy Birthday|С днём рождения||}} |ф|Украина|Мелодр.|Sappho|Сафо|п|озвуч}} |мс|Швеция|Мелодр.|Selma|Сельма||озвуч}} |кор|Австралия|Мелодр.|Snap|Снимок||}} |эп|США|Фантаст.|Slam|Сплетни||озвуч}} |кор|Бразилия|Мелодр.|Páginas de Menina|Страницы из жизни девушки||субт}} |ф|Япония|Драма|Toppuresu|Топлес||}} |кор|США|Комедия|I Heart Veronica Martin|Я люблю Веронику Мартин||}} |ф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|I Can't Think Straight|Я не могу думать гетеросексуально|Л|озвуч}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|And Then Came Lola|А вот и Лола||озвуч}} |кор|США|Комедия|A New Flavor|А такое ты пробовала?||}} |ф|США|Драма|Drool|Абсурд|Л|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Hannah Free|Анна свободна|Л|субт}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Boogie Woogie|Буги-вуги||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|My Normal|В порядке вещей||субт}} |ф|Франция|Драма|La robe du soir|Вечернее платье||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Everybody's Fine|Всё путём|Н|озвуч}} |мф|Япония|Мелодр.|Aoi Hana|Голубые цветы||озвуч}} |ф|Австралия|Мелодр.|The Band|Группа||озвуч}} |ф|Португалия|Мелодр.|Duas Mulheres|Две женщины|п|}} |ф|Аргентина|Драма|El niño pez|Дитя рыбы|п|озвуч}} |вф|США|Ужасы|Life Blood|Живая кровь||озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Триллер|Bandaged|Забинтованная||субт}} |док|Дания|Докум.|Goddag mit navn er lesbisk|Здравствуйте, меня зовут лесбиянка||}} |ф|Польша|Комедия|Idealny facet dla mojej dziewczyny|Идеальный парень для моей девушки||озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Running on Empty Dreams|Из последних желаний||субт}} |мф|Япония|Мелодр.|Maria Holic|Мария Холик||озвуч}} |ф|Италия|Мелодр.|Viola di mare|Морская фиалка||субт}} |ф|Германия|Мелодр.|Ghosted|Неясность||субт}} |эп|США|Детектив|Let's Get It Ahn|Покажи им, Ан||озвуч}} |мс|США|Комедия|We Have to Stop Now|Пора с этим заканчивать||}} |ф|Аргентина|Драма|El último verano de la Boyita|Последнее лето в Бойте|п|озвуч}} |ф|США|Докум.|Training Rules|Правила тренировки|Л|}} |ф|Чили|Мелодр.|Navidad|Рождество||субт}} |ф|Испания|Мелодр.|Mentiras y gordas|Секс, вечеринки и ложь||озвуч}} |тф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Sleep with Me|Спи со мной||озвуч}} |ф|США|Боевик|Bitch Slap|Стервозные штучки||озвуч}} |ф|Дания|Драма|Se min kjole|Тише, малышка|Н|субт}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Cracks|Трещины||озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Ужасы|Lesbian Vampire Killers|Убийцы вампирш-лесбиянок|Д|озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Chloe|Хлоя|п|озвуч}} |док|США|Докум.|Edie & Thea: A Very Long Engagement|Эди и Тея|Л|}} |ф|Испания|Мелодр.|Eloïse|Элоиза||озвуч}} |эп|Великобритания|Комедия|Amy|Эми|п|}} |ф|Франция|Драма|Je te mangerais|Я тебя съем||озвуч}} |мф|Япония|Мелодр.|Sasameki Koto|Я тихо прошепчу||озвуч}} Категория:Списки